Home Sweet Home
by aznskatermel
Summary: Ed gets a call from Mustang but why does he end up in tears? Ed makes a promise for Al but why can't he keep Winry's promise. What if Ed can keep her promise, how will he be sure that he won't forget? R&R! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Coming Home

A/N: I Do NOT Own Fullmetal!

Summary: Ed wrecked his automail again and needs to go back toR to get it fixed. But he needs his love find out the truth of how he feels! ARGH! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! JUST READ!

pairings:EDWIN

Rated: T

**Home Sweet Home**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, Ed had just wrecked up his automail and had to go to Resembool. All he could think about is Winry. Not even caring about her best friend, the wrench, that always hit him in the head causeing him to knock out.

"Brother, you need to get your automail fixed," Al said as he looked at his brother quizically. " We have to go back to Winry so you can get it fixed."

_'Winry'_ he thought. _'She's so beautiful especially when she's m-'_ Ed was intrupted by Al waving infront of him to knock him out of his deep thinking.

"Brother, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing Al."

Al knew what he was thinking, but he didn't want to start a fight, so he just said "ok".

Ed and Al borded the train that would take them toResembool in a few hours. Ed was trying to sleep but couldn't because he just thought of Winry and stared out the window. _'I need to tell her this time, instead of being a coward'_. Al watched his older brother look at the window in deep thought not wanting to interupt his thoughts of Winry.

------Few Hours Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally! Home sweet home!" Ed yelled finally getting off the train they had been riding for hours trying to get to Resembool. "Now all we have to do is walk to see Win- I mean the old bat and Winry!"

They walked until they saw a nicely painted yellow house that had the sign "Rockbell Automail". Ed sighed as he approched the house with a cheerful smile on his face. He was happy to see Winry since it had been a year since they had seen eachother. He wanted to tell her how he felt everytime he saw her. He has to do this before he leaves back to Central, otherwise, she would get a boyfriend and he would feel bad. Winry was the only girl in his life. She was the perfect one for him (as he thought).

"Brother, how long are we going to stay this time?" Al questioned, Al felt bad for leaving Winry alone with only Pinako. He could tell shewas sad for us leaving just to find the Philosopher's Stone.

"I don't know, Al, maybe a few more days than we usually do." Ed hated that question. Whenever Winry asked that question she would cry and run to her room. He hated to see her cry and he need to stay a few more days to tell her how he felt.

They finally reached the house, only about 15 feet away from it. He stopped to see how the house had changed, but nothing had changed. Ed and Al heard barks from a dog and was greeted by Den. Granny Pinako heard the barks from Den and went outside to see what he was barking about. She just thought he was playing in the fields with a butterfly, but to her supprise, Den had been barking at the Elric brothers.

"Well pipsqueak, I didn't expect you, but I see you came to get repairs," Pinako said looking at Ed's right arm.

"WHO DID YOU CALL A GRAIN OF RICE THAT DOESN'T SHOW UP IN YOUR EYES YOU MICRO MINI GRANNY!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE RUNT!" The fight went on until Ed, Al, and Pinako heard that sounded so familiar.

BAM! Ed fell to the ground with a huge bump on his head that looked like it was about to burst. Ed got up as fast as he can without falling over from his injury from his best friend's best friend , the wench.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WIN-" Ed yelled but trailed off looking at Winry with amazment. ' Wow, she has grown beautiful since I last saw her'.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT CALLING, NOW COME INSIDE SO I CAN LOOK AT THE DAMAGE!" Winry yelled from the second story balcony.

Ed started to talk to Winry, asking her how has she been these years and the luck with the automail while she worked on Ed's automail. Winry felt a little curious asking on certain question but tried to deny it but her curiousity go the best of her.

"So Ed, how long are you going to stay this time?" Ed flinched at this question and tried to look at Winry to see what her expression would be.

"Umm..." He started to say but didn't want to say something that will make her cry. He always hated to see her cry, especially when he was the one who caused it. "I think about a week, so I can catch up on things," he said as he looked at Winry to see her expression and smiled at her. Winry's expression was kinda happy but mostly happy. She was sad because it was only a week, but she was glad because she gets more time to talk to him. She also wanted to tell him how she felt but was always to scared to tell him.

"That's great!"Winry said in a normal tone. "Cause' I need to talk to you abo-" she was interupted by her lazy grandma, Pinako.

"Winry! Can you and Ed get some grocceries for me since Ed is here!'' Pinako yelled from the kitchen

"Ok!" she yelled back to her grandmother. " Ok, Ed, I'm finished your automail, so we can go get grocceries!

"Um, Ok, just let me get changed so I don't go out shopping with only my boxers on," Ed said and laughed at his last few words.Ed went up stairs into Winry's room, where he put his suitcase, and changed into his black jacket, pants, and top. He quickly hurried down the stairs and saw Winry, her back facing him, all dressed in a black short skirt that was about 7 or 8 inches above her knees and a white tanktop with a black jacket on top of that. Ed was stunned looking at her. _'She's so...beautiful.'_ he thought as he stared at her up and down.

"Ed! Are you finished yet!" Winry said as she wasn't aware that he had reached the bottom of the stairs staring at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm finished!" Winry turned around seeing Ed looking at her impatiently. " Are we going to go or not?" Ed said (A/N: THAT RHYMES!) almost yelling at her.

"Yeah let's go!" She opened the door quickly and grabbed Ed's wrist and pulled him out the door almost running.

Pinako and Al looked the couple until they left the house to shop. Then looked at eachother in confusion.

"Winry! Can you stop running! My feet hurt!" He yelled trying to make her stop. She finally stopped while listening to him whine.

"Fine, you baby!" she said low enough so that he can't hear.

"So where is the nearest town to buy stuff?" Ed asked as he got up from breathing heavily from running for such a long time.

"Just a few more miles, come on! Let's go!" And once again she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the town. They were browsing through shops looking for food that Ed would eat. They had found a shop and almost bought the whole entire store with Ed's money.

Winry and Ed were walking back home from their "adventure for Ed's food". Ed was carrying all the bags and Winry was leading the way back home. Ed stared at her almost through the whole entire walk. He was think of how he would tell her about how he felt and how she would react. He kept fighting his mind about telling her tonight or tell her when he and Al get their original bodies back.

Finally, they had reached the Rockbell house. Ed was exhuasted from all the bags he had to carry and Winry went upstairs to her room to change into her sleeping outfit. When Winry was done changing she went downstairs and told everyone that she was going to bed, it was 11:00pm.

"Good night, Winry" Al said waving goodnight

"Good night," Pinako said. "Maybe she's going to bed so early cause' of all the all-nighters she pulled off in the last few days."

"Night, Winry!" Ed sounded a little nervous saying that because in a few minutes he would be going up there to tell her how he felt.

Winry slowly walked up the stairs to her room and laid on the bed staring at the cieling think about the person she loved, Edward.

She hoped that she didn't have to tell him tonight but she had to, no matter what! As she laid on the bed, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, one step was thump and the other was clanking of a metal foot. She knew it had to be Ed because he was the only one with one metal foot and one human in that house. Then a knock echoed the room as she stared at the cieling but was interupted by the knock. She got off the bed and walk over to the door. When she opened the door, she was met by Edward Elric, Only in his black top and his blue boxers.

"Ed? What are you doing here?"

"I-I um... n-need to um.. talk to y-you," Ed stuttered trying to get that sentence out.

"Sure what is it?" Winry asked kinda confused.

"Can I-I come i-in?" Ed, still stuttering.

"Sure" Winry still kinda confused._ 'why would he want to come into my room and talk to me?'_

Ed walked in and closed the door behind him making sure no one can hear him. Ed walked over closer to her. She blushed slightly to how close they were. "I um... well... I um.. t-thought about t-this and was t-thinking well..." he trailed of stuttering trying to get the words out of his mouth and finally gave up.

"What are you trying to say, Edward?" Winry was now confused. _'He closed the door so it would be private and now hes stuttering andI can barely understand him'._

"W-Well um... w-what I'm t-trying to s-say is that um.. t-that I l-love you," He finally said, still stuttering. Winry couldn't say anything, she ran up to him and kissed him passionatly.

Ed was shocked and returned the kiss.

_'Does this mean she loves me too?'_ Ed thought as he parted away from the kiss. "Winry..."

"Ed, I love you too!" Winry then pulled closer to him and they kissed again. It only lasted a few seconds, but to them, it felt like a life time. They both parted from the kiss and Winry rested her head on his chest. She then hugged him tight. Ed hessitently wrapped his hand around her waist and held her tight to him.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me, ok?"

"I'm sorry, I can't promise that yet. But when Al and I get our bodies back, I will never leave you."

"Then can you sleep beside me tonight?"

"Yeah"

Then Winry crawled into the bed laying on her side and Ed crawled after on his side. Ed wrapped his arm around her waist and and held her close. Ed buried his face into her hair and smelt the scent her hair.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, I mean, for everything that you have done for me tonight."

"It's ok, I love you and I'll do anything for you"

"Ok. Thanks. Good night." After she said that she turned over so they were face to face and kissed him once more and turned around to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Winry" And they stayed into eachothers arms all that night and fell asleep.

-FIN-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will finish this story once I get 5 reviews! MUWHAHAHAHA!


	2. Ed breaks out into tears

HOME SWEET HOME CH 2

"WINRY! WAKE UP! IT'S 12:00PM!" her grandmother yelled at her from the kitchen downstairs.

Winry woke up hearing her awful noise she hears every morning when ever she worked on her automail at night and never bothered to finish. She tried to get up but felt a little tug on her stomach. She tried to remove the thing that tugged at her stomach but failed. It kept getting tighter and tighter.

"OH! AND WINRY! HAVE YOU SEEN EDWARD?"

Winry gasped and removed Ed's arm off of her stomach. She turned around and shook him but he still didn't wake up. She sighed and lowered her face to his. She gently kissed him and he woke up with a start.

"WHAT THE HE-" Ed yelled but was cut of by Winry putting her finger on his lips to shut him up.

"shhhhh! Granny wants to know where you are but I don't want her to know you were in my room. She'll kill me for letting you in here." Winry said as she tried not to make a loud enough voice for Pinako to hear.

Ed nodded his head in agreement and started to get dressed. He had only his boxers on so he could get dressed and climb out the window. Winry told him to get dressed and climb down the window and enter through the front door, so Pinako wouldn't know that Ed was sleeping with Winry. Ed got dressed and climb out the window as quietly as he could but he fell out the window because he forgot to make a rope. Pinako heard this and stepped outside. Before Pinako walked out the door to see Ed on the ground, Winry closed her window.

"Err... I tripped on a rock!" Ed said as he tried to recover from the fall of Winry's window.

"Whatever. Come in and eat some lunch pipsqeak."

Ed was about to yell but Winry threw a wrench from her window. Ed walked inside to eat lunch. He saw Al reading and Pinako sitting on the couch smoking her pipe. He sat at the table and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he waited. Ed got tired and walked upstairs to get Winry to eat with him.

Winry was in her room looking out the window at the sky in deep thought. The sound of Ed's boots interupted her thought. She quickly got behind the door, so if Ed opens it, he would see nothing but an emty room. Winry heard the knob of the door turn and creak open. Then Ed slowly pushed the door open. Now the door was fully open. Winry queitly closed the door behind him. Ed heard the click of the door and turned around.

Winry suddenly kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It took Ed a few seconds to recover from his previous shock and returned the kiss. Somehow, Ed and Winry moved their way to the bed. Ed was on top of Winry. Ed's tongue went forcefully into Winry's mouth, making sure it would taste every inch of her mouth. Winry was shocked by his intrusion. She fought back with her own tongue and tried to enter his mouth. Ed was tired of playing battle of the tongues so he bit the bottom of her lip softly and she moaned a little but enough to open her mouth. Ed forced his tongue into her mouth again but was interupted by Pinako's voice.

"Ed? Winry? Are you ok in there?" Granny Pinako yelled from the couch downstairs.

Ed and Winry stopped abruptly. They went downstairs to have lunch and greet Al and Pinako. Ed grabbed his food and went out side to eat his food. He kept walking until he found a spot far away from the Rockbell house. Winry followed and sat next to him. They stayed quiet for a long time until Winry spoke up.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Winry said as she looked at the clouds above her.

"Yeah. But not as beautiful as you." Ed said (hee hee) while he looked at Winry

Winry turned to look at his face but he looked down and found the grass very amusing. She cupped her hand with his chin and turned his face toward hers.

"What did you say?" Winry asked cofused

"I said it's not as beautiful as you" Ed looked at her directly in the eye.

Ed closed the space in between them. He slowly kissed her passionatly and Winry kissed back. Ed deepend the kiss and licked her lips, asking for entry. She agreed and open her mouth a little. Ed suddenly forced his tongue into her mouth and pushed her down so they were lying down in the grass. Ed decided to use gravity and depend the kiss more.

"Brother! Where are you! You got a call!" Al yelled from the doorway of the Rockbell home, looking for his older brother.

Winry sat up and kissed Ed one more time on the lips. Ed kissed back and got up to get his call. Ed finally reached the house and went inside. He saw Al holding the phone and waiting for Ed to answer it. Ed slowly grabbed the phone and put it in his ear.

"Edward. It's me. Mustang. I need you back here so you can do your assessment." Roy said as he hung up phone, not giving Ed a chance to explain. Ed hung up the phone and went back outside to get Winry.

"Hey, Winry, can you come inside for a minute?" Ed said a little depressed.

Winry quickly followed Ed into the house and up the stairs to her room. Ed walked over to the bed and sat on it with his face down so Winry couldn't see his face. Winry got worried and sat next to him and placed her hand on top of his.

"Listen, Winry, Mustang called. He wants me to come back to Central for assessment." Ed said in a low voice, keeping his head down enough to not to show his face.

Winry turned her head away from him and tilted her head down. Ed saw her sudden action and lifted his head to look at her. Winry sobed and breathed harder. Ed cuped his hand on her chin and lifted her head so they were face to face. He noticed that Winry was crying and slowly closed the space between them. This kiss was different from the ones yesterday. This one was like a desperate kiss. It seemed like he need this one maybe this might be the last time he returnes home. They finally parted from the kiss. Winry looked at him, he was crying.

"Winry I'm sorry, very very sorry. I would like to stay here then talk to that bastard Mustang. I made a promise for Al that I would get his body back. I got him into this mess and now he's in that armour and I need to get him back before I can stay here forever and live with you. But I do promise this, when i do get his body back, Al will be back to normal and I will look for a way to return home."

"How do I know if you keep your promise?" wiping off the tears from his face and a friendly smile on her face.

"With this." Ed said as he kissed her softly on the lips. This one lasted a few minutes. They parted from the kiss but only for air, but they continued. They finally parted from the kiss and Ed grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms. Ed lifted Winry so she would be on his lap and they looked out the window staring out at the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will continue if i get 4 reviews. I shortened it just in case people are to LAZY! to review. Sorry for calling you lazy. I just think that way cause I used to be lazy and not review but now I can!

Next chapter summary!-------------------------

Pinako and Al found out that Winry and Ed got together. but how. Ed's got to go to assessment and Winry's gonna be home alone.

Why is Winry alone? Shouldn't Pinako be there with her. And when the Elric brothers come back, where is Al? Why did he leave them alone?


	3. I AM DONE WITH THIS STORY!

i don't want to continue this story. it's getting boring and im getting bored. see ya


	4. IM GONNA CONTINUE!

Heres what im gonna do, everyone (at least thats what i think) wants me to make another chapter, so i will! i feel bad leaving you guys with an incomplete story so ill make a new chapter! yay! so yeah, ill try and write the new chapter as soon as i can!


End file.
